


I'm not mad, just disappointed

by orphan_account



Series: The Stilinski-Hale Family [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Family, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, M/M, Teacher Stiles, Teenagers, Therapy, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Years after the divorce between Derek and Stiles, Talia is a teenager and more problems surface.





	I'm not mad, just disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contians sexual content. Viewer discretion advised.

Stiles rubs his head as he grades papers, taking a sip from the Jack daniels that sits on the side, water droplets sliding down the cool glass. He has to admit some of his students are smart as hell, but then there are some that make him question his teaching skills. He quickly scribbles a 83 on the top of a paper and places it on the neat stack next to his elbow.

"Fifteen down, one hundred and two to go." He whispers to himself angrily.

He sighs as he hears footsteps climb down the stairs, belonging to a person who should be asleep by now.

"Dad? You okay?" Asks Talia.

He looks up from his paper and adjusts his glases with his middle finger, shifting in his seat.

"I'm fine. Go to bed Talia." He responds with a little venom at the last sentence.

Talia rolls her eyes. "I can tell when your lying. Seriously, don't work yourself too much!"

Stiles clears his throat. "I said. Go. To. Bed. _Now."_

Talia's eyes glisten with unshed tears. "I'm just trying to hel-"

"Well your not! Go to bed, it's a school night! You'll be with your father tomorrow." Stiles yells angrily.

Talia nods and sniffles. "Right. Because you don't want to have to deal with me right? 'Cause i'm such a horrible daughter for caring."

Stiles scoffs and shakes his head. "That's not what I me-" His words are too late, because before he knows it Talia is storming up the stairs. He groans as he pulls off his glasses and places them on the table forcefully, almost breaking them. He rests his arms on the table and covers his face with his hands.

"Shit." He whispers to himself.

<I'll just say I didn't have time to grade these in class tomorrow> He thinks to himself. He slowly rises from his chair and turns off the lamp next to him, shuffling his feat up the stairs and to his empty room. He closes the door behind him and tears off his clothes, sending his pants and shirt flying to the clothes hamper. He walks slowly to the connected bathroom and looks himself in the mirror. Eyes red with dark circles around them, facial hair prominent and quite sexy if he says so himself. His hair is longer than his usual buzzcut and he _loves_ it, even though right now it looks and feels pretty greasy. But he's built up some muscle these past years, now matching Derek in body type. He thinks his abs and biceps look great as he flexes in the mirror.

"God i'm a douche." He says as he laughs to himself.

He slides to the left and grabs the handle to the shower, turning it so the stream starts running. He staggers back, almost tipping off his feet from the lack of sleep. He rubs his eyes with his hands as he yawns, stretching his back out cat like. He pulls off his last clothing piece and steps into the shower, water running down his chest and back. He lets out a sound of relief as his tense muscles loosen and his tiredness slips away for a fleeting moment.

He grabs his loofah and pops the cap off of some body wash, pouring it ontop of the fluffy thing and lathering himself in suds. He thinks about his lesson plans for tomorrow, and having to see Talia ride off with Derek in the afternoon. God he hates that. He only gets the weekends with Talia, since he isn't her biological father, but at least it's more than some can say. And from what Talia says he is doing better, finally going to therapy and getting what he truly needs. Stiles still loves him, of course, but he can't help but be mad at the guy.

Talia doesn't even call him by any name except Derek. Who calls their parents by their name? Stiles feels awkward when she does it near him, feeling like he took Dereks spot as the father figure, which he kind of did. Talia is now a teenager, and she acts differently every now and then. Of course she acts different on the full moon, always itching to go out for a run, but when she got her first period Stiles freaked out. First of all she is now a woman and second he has _no_ idea what to do. He had to call Lydia for support which ended in her and Talia going out to the store.

And then there was this one time when she was on her period _during_ the full moon and that was just so much to handle. He loves her but jesus christ her mood swings could end the world. Sometimes he thinks she could become president just by putting fear in everyone. She's more terrifying than Lydia and Laura _combined._  He smiles as he watches the suds go down the drain. He quickly puts his loofah up and pours some shampoo in his hand, rubbing it into his scalp. His hands soon take a mind of their own and trail down to his stomach, then down to his awaiting dick.

He hasn't had sex since he called Danny up for a late night booty call. Which was last year. God the look on Dereks face when they saw each other was priceless. Not only did he get angry but his eyes flashed a dark red. Who knew the guy cared enough to get jealous. He quickly changes his mind about the jerking off, mainly because it would be weird in the morning when Talia woke up.

He washes off the shampoo and stands there for a couple more minutes before deciding to turn off the water. He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist as he ambles to his drawer, pulling out a pair of underwear to slide them on. He uses the towel to dry off his hair and then throws it to the ground. He climbs ontop of the bed and covers himself in blankets, simulating the warmth of a certain person he wishes was sleeping next to him.

-

He groans as hands shake him awake, mumbling to himself as the mysterious figure won't stop. 

"Dad! Come on i'm going to be late for school if you don't get your lazy ass out of bed!" Talia yells in his ear.

"Language." He mumbles quietly.

Talia rolls her eyes as she grabs clothes from Stiles' closet and lays them on the bed. 

"If you're not up in five minutes i'm stealing your car mister." Talia scolds.

She soon leaves the room and Stiles groans as he picks himself up. "I'm supposed to be the parent here!" He yells to the hallway.

"Yeah? Well you're not doing a very good job at it!" Talia responds.

Stiles rolls his eyes as he gets out of bed, pulling on the clothes his daughter picked out. Black skinny jeans, and a blue v-neck. Jesus she has a better sense of style than him. He would have just gone for plaid, like usual. When did he even get these clothes? He pulls them on, along with a pair of black socks and a pair of what used to be white shoes. He combs his hair in the bathroom, and rushes downstairs to see Talia waiting with her bag.

"Took you long enough-" She hands him his coffee cup and smiles. "Made that while you slept."

He smiles in return. "Thank you." He plants a kiss on her head and grabs his black satchel from the table, filling it with all the stuff he left out yesterday. He grabs his phone and wallet, stashing them in his pockets while plucking his keys from a hook on the wall. 

"Come on." He whispers as he opens the door. 

Talia whips past him and he closes the door behind, locking it with a key. He turns around and unlocks the car, which beeps in response. Talia climbs in the front passenger seat while Stiles climbs in the drivers. They both get situated and Stiles slides the key inside, turning it and smiling when the car rumbles to life. He had to get rid of his jeep a while ago, but this car works perfectly fine. When Derek and him divorced, Derek took it upon himself to make sure Stiles had everything he needed, and more.

So now Stiles has a black camaro, which he never asked for or wanted. But oh well. He pulls out of the driveway and switches from Reverse to Drive. He side eyes the radio, which tells him it's six fifty three. 

"See? Just in time." He says breathlessly.

"Yeah, thanks to me." Talia quickly says.

Stiles nods. "Yes. And thank you for that. One of the reasons I love you."

Talia rolls her eyes, but smiles at the same time so Stiles knows it doesn't mean anything. 

-

As they park in the school lot, he huffs and pulls the key out from the ignition side eying Talia.

"You ready for another fun day at school?" He asks as he opens his door.

Talia laughs and climbs out. "School is never fun when your dad works at the one you go to. Especially when he won't give you better grades."

Stiles chuckles and they walks side to side. "Just because you're in one of my classes doesn't mean I should treat you any differently. Yes, I love you, but giving you better grades would put my job in danger. Then what would we do when I can't feed or house you? You'd have to be with Derek all the time and nobody wants that huh?"

Talia laughs once again. "You got that right." She retorts.

They both laugh as they enter the school, Talia rushes to her first period and Stiles walks to his class. He waves to a couple students who say hi, and a couple teachers who he hangs out with every now and then. But his day hasn't started until he walks in the teacher conference room to see Erica pouring herself some coffee. She whistles as he sees him.

"Damn Stilinski! What made you dress so nicely today?" She asks as she covers the foam cup with a lid.

He blushes and shrugs. "Thank my kid. She's the one who picked it out."

Erica bursts out laughing and Stiles furrows his brows. "You know why she chose those clothes right?"

Stiles shakes his head no and Erica walks up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's a full house today, right after school. Did you forget?"

Stiles' eyes widen. "Shit! Of course. Dammit, I should have known."

Erica just laughs some more. "Yep. All of your students parents are going to be here, and you know who that includes."

Stiles groans as he takes a sip of his coffee. He curses at himself for forgetting.

"You know, Derek has been getting better. He's gone to therapy, he has a job now, and he pays more attention to Talia." Erica says thoughtfully.

"Yeah? Well he can kiss my ass for all I care." Stiles retorts.

Erica wiggles her eyebrows at him. "You'd definitely want that wouldnt you?"

Stiles scoffs. "Wow. Low blow Erica. You're talking about my _ex_ husband. You know the term ex? As in _not anymore?_ "

Erica hums. "Yes I know. I'm also talking about my alpha. You know the term alpha? Leader of a werewolf pack?"

Stiles' eyebrows raise. "Are you threatening me Mrs. Reyes?" He asks with a smile.

"No. I just think it's time you two get over this and fuck already. We know you both still have the hots for each other."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Goodbye Erica!" He yells as he continues walking to his class.

-

After a long seven hours, his class is now filled with adults instead of students, but many are still there with their parents. He says hi to everyone as they stroll by, exiting and entering his class to see everything and meet the teacher. He gets comments like 'My kid has told me so much about you!' And 'You seem a little young to be a teacher!' But his favorite of them all was 'Don't you think those clothes are a little bit too revealing for eighth graders?'

He just stands around as everyone talks amongst themselves. It isn't until Derek and Talia enter that he feels nervous. He hopes he won't come up to him, but he curses when he sees Talia dragging Derek against his will towards Stiles. When Talia succeeds and Derek is now in front of Stiles, things get awkward.

Talia just looks at both of them. "I'm going to grab a cookie. You two. Talk." She says as she points to the two men.

Stiles just scratches his neck and Derek stands there with his hands in his pockets. 

"Sooo." Stiles says awkwardly.

Derek's lips twitch as if he were about to say something but decided against it. They stand there for what seems like days before Erica appears before them and rests her arms on Derek's shoulder.

"What's up my favorite people?" She asks with a smile.

Both men stay quiet and look at the ground. Erica rolls her eyes and nudges Derek.

"Don't you think he looks nice today?" She asks with a face that says 'Tell him he looks nice or I will murder you'.

Derek clears his throat. "You uh. You look nice. Great actually."

Stiles nods. "Thanks."

Erica sighs. "There is no hope for either of you." And she walks away.

Stiles smirks and turns to look around, noticing everyone is still paying no attention to them.

"I uh. Wanted to ask you if you wanted to come eat dinner with me and Talia tonight?" 

Derek's sentence whips Stiles out from his thoughts and sends his mind into overdrive.

"I-I mean. Sure. I guess. I-If it's okay." Stiles stutters.

"Yeah. Yeah it's fine. Uh, six o'clock?" Derek asks with an unsure face.

Stiles nods. "I'll be there." 

-

Stiles stumbles as he knocks on the door, questioning if he should actually be here. It isn't going to go well, he knows that much. The door opens and Derek is standing right there, eyes obviously hopefull.

"Come on in." He breathes out as he moves out of the way.

Stiles nods and looks around. He's never actually been inside, he drops Talia off then drives off, which is pretty much it. It's a nice place though, couch and t.v are on your left, kitchen and dining table to your right, small doorway in the middle between the living room and dining room, which Stiles guesses leads to the bedrooms.

"Talia is washing up, you can sit on the couch and watch some t.v while I finish dinner." Derek says as he shuffles to the kitchen.

Stiles already knows what he is cooking, 'cause it's his favorite. Spaghetti. He should have known this was an attempt to woo him. He nods and sits down on the couch, which creaks under his weight. He turns on the t.v and switches it to a random channel, which so happens to be playing reruns of How I Met Your Mother. He sticks to it and puts the remote down, tuning his attention onto the show rather than focusing on what Derek is doing in the kitchen.

Footsteps pull him out of the show and he sees Talia walk out from the door way. She smiles when she sees him.

"Hey dad!" She chirps as Stiles gets up to hug her. They collide in a big embrace and Stiles kisses her head.

"It's so unusual seeing you outside of school on a weekday." She mumbles in his chest.

"I know. Is that why you've giving me such a weird amount of hospitality right now?" He asks with a laugh.

She smacks his arm to which he responds with a groan.

"Ass." She tells him with a smile.

"Language." Derek and Stiles say in unison.

Talia rolls her eyes as she guides Stiles to the kitchen table. They both sit down and Derek walks in with two plates. He sets them down in front of Stiles and Talia while returning to the kitchen for drinks. Stiles asks for a coke and Talia asks for a bud light to which Stiles flicks her on the head for.

"Hey! It was just a joke!" She yells rubbing her head.

"Mmhm." Stiles says sarcastically.

Talia gets a water instead. She frowns but ultimately gives up. Derek soon joins them with his own food and they all dig in. Stiles holds back a moan as he eats the spaghetti. God he forgot how amazing Derek's cooking was.

"So, anything fun happen at school?" Derek asks to both Stiles and Talia.

Talia blushes while Stiles just smirks.

"What?" Derek asks as he takes a bite of his food.

"Nothing." Talia responds quickly.

Stiles rolls his eyes as he chuckles. "This boy she likes finally noticed her. Even though it was because she ran into him in the hallway. Like _literally_ ran into him, books flying everywhere."

Talia smacks his thigh and shakes her head. He just shrugs in response.

"Boy? How long have you liked him?" Derek asks not looking up.

"Just uh. A couple weeks." Talia responds nervously.

Stiles is utterly confused. Does Derek not want Talia dating or something? 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asks with hurt in his voice.

Talia shrugs. "It didn't matter."

Derek chuckles. "If it didn't matter then why did you tell Stiles?"

Both Talia and Stiles freeze. "It doesn't matter Derek. It's just a boy." Stiles says.

Derek clears his throat. "I don't care about the boy, I just care about the fact that my own daughter doesn't tell me these things."

Stiles sighs and Talia pushes her chair out and wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm going to go to sleep. See you at school dad." Talia says as she exits the room.

Stiles watches her leave and then looks at Derek. "Seriously? Why did you have to do that?"

Derek rolls his eyes. "Do what?"

Stiles makes his 'are you serious' face and just shakes his head. "You blew that whole thing out of proportion! So what she didn't tell you? Why does it matter?!"

"It matters because my own daughter isn't telling me things about her life! She keeps secrets, and apparently you know all of them! I feel like I should know them too!" Derek says letting go of his fork.

"Well maybe if you were more of a father back then it wouldn't have ended up like this." Stiles says, words laced with venom.

Derek looks taken aback, as if Stiles just struck him. Derek stands up and places his hands on the table.

"Really? You're going that far? It was years ago! Why can't you just let it go?!"

Stiles gets up quickly and steps closer to Derek. "Because! You shouldn't be allowed to complain about the way Talia does things when they are your fault!"

Both men are huffing, looking in each others eyes. Stiles doesn't know when it happens, but soon their lips are crashed together in heated fury. The kiss is wet and open mouthed, both fighting for dominance. Stiles soon wins, probably because Derek knows he loves dominating the person who's supposed to be in charge. Stiles pushes Derek against a wall hands reaching for his belt, quickly loosening it.

Derek quickly takes off his shirt and throws it on the floor, which makes Stiles smile. He quickly breaks the kiss and starts mouthing at Derek's neck, making marks that soon disappear. The thing is though, Derek isn't submitting. 

"Bare your neck to me." Stiles mumbles as he throws the belt towars the shirt.

Derek growls and Stiles bites him hard. "Bare your neck." Stiles demands once more.

Derek whines and looks up, neck now fully visible. Stiles pulls them closer together, both of their hips grinding together. He can feel Derek's length underneath trapped clothes and it just makes him harder.

"Bed." Stiles says as he kisses Derek once more.

Derek moves them both as them kiss, entering the doorway which leads to a hallway, then to Dereks room. As they enter Stiles closes it with his foot, and proceeds to push Derek down on the bed. Stiles takes off his own shirt and climbs on top of Derek, rutting their hips against each other.

He plants kisses all over Derek's stomach, licking over his abs which earns a yip from Derek. He soon returns to Derek's neck, nipping at the skin there. He stops when he draws blood, mouthing at the wolfs jawline. God he missed his stubble. He presses their lips together hard, pulling Derek's pants down. As they kiss hungrily, Stiles palms Derek's dick. He whines when Stiles slips his hand through his underwear, grasping his cock hard.

"I love the noises you make." Stiles breathes out. 

Soon Derek's last piece of clothing is gone, and he is now naked in bed. Stiles opens the drawer next to them, and plucks out lube and handcuffs. Derek raises his eyebrows at the handcuffs to which Stiles kisses him. He grabs Derek's wandering hands and puts them together, clamping the handcuffs on. He pushes Derek's arms above his head and looks Derek straight in the eyes.

"Don't move your hands. Move them once and it's all over." Stiles says breathlessly.

Derek nods wildly and Stiles kisses him once more. He starts palming Derek's hard length, listening to the whines he makes in return. He moves his head down, face to face with Derek's crotch. But instead of mouthing there, he goes a little further down and starts licking at Derek's hole. Derek makes a noise in surprise and Stiles bites him in the ass cheek. He grabs Derek's legs, moving them so they lay above his shoulders. He takes a look at Derek's wet, pink hole, and starts licking once more. Derek groans and throws his head back, waves of pleasure being sent down his spine.

Stiles continues licking, until he gets bored and drives his tounge in. Derek huffs and Stiles continues tounge fucking him till he gets tired. Derek closes his eyes and isn't surprised when he hears a pop of a cap. Stiles lathers his hand in lube, rubbing it all over Derek's hole. It takes Derek by surprise when he starts with two fingers instead of one. Slowly pushing them in, Stiles bites at Derek's thighs. 

Stiles starts pushing in and out with his fingers and Derek arches his back, wanting more. Stiles proceeds with three fingers, then four. It isn't long before they both get bored with that.

"Please." Derek whispers.

Stiles looks up and smirks. "Please what Derek?"

Derek groans and bites his lip. "Please just-just fuck me."

Stiles travels back up to Derek's face and kisses him. He looks down and covers his dick with the left over lube on his hand.

He looks Derek in the eye. "You ready?" 

Derek nods and Stiles slides in quickly, not even pausing once. This sends Derek into his climax, cumming all over his and Stiles' chest. Stiles grabs Derek right under his arms, which are still above his head handcuffed, and starts pounding into him. His thrusts are filled with anger, and Derek loves it. It isn't until Stiles hits his sweet spot that Derek arches his back once more.

Stiles kisses him and Derek wraps his legs around his waist, tying them together. Stiles continues thrusting into Derek, skin slapping against skin over and over. Stiles' thrust become sloppy and shallow, it isn't long before he cums inside Derek, which makes Derek empty his load for a second time. Both men are left breathing hard, sweat glistening on their bodies.

Stiles pulls out and Derek grimaces. He flops next to Derek and he doesn't know when it happened but he soon fell asleep, because the next thing he remembers is waking up to Talia standing there in the doorway.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Talia asks angrily.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any gramatical errors for this is not beta'd.


End file.
